tf2tags_lorefandomcom-20200215-history
The Sappening of 2016
The Sappening was an event that occurred on December 23, 2016. It started with a tag by DudeTheNinja. The Steam servers were down for more than 3 hours. The Initial Sap Prior to the event, DudeTheNinja submitted this post as a joke. Shortly after, the Steam servers went down, which caused everyone to believe that Ninja has sapped Steam, including Ninja himself. The first to notice the server issues was HogPilot , and replied to the initial sapper post with: "Great job Ninja, your sapper sapped Steam." He then retaliated with a spam of ">" characters (meme arrows, a principle of some of DudeTheNinja's posts). Attempts to remove the Sapper The first of many anti-Sapper tags was by Hutch, which was a reversal of the initial sapper tag. However, this was useless, as the sapper had melted the processor . HogPilot then wondered if the sapper was removed (which it wasn't). This was followed by the item set that gave the event its name... The Sappening of 2016 (but it's an item set) The item set, by the guy who sapped the servers himself, describes the event as it happened. It begins with a recount of the build-up, leading to the active taggers at the time thinking about how to fix this. At first, DudeTheNinja decides to try sapping the sappers, to which everyone disagrees with, and saps himself. He goes into a panic when his waifu decides to give up her processor to save Steam, but Yonkerbonk has a much better idea: distracting the sapper. It eats through the sapper and launches towards the (fictional) girl who was going to sacrifice herself... Until Smoky Quartz smashes it to pieces and complains about the screaming, which was interrupting her date with Peridot (to which Quartz was surprised about the accuracy of this). However, the servers stayed down and Pyrollux suggests a game of Pretend You're XYZZY. It ended with HogPilot sad that he never got to play his games. It stays down Despite Ninja's attempt to 'fix' all of this, the Steam servers stayed down. People began to make comparisons with The Great Steam Purge of Christmas 2015, and got annoyed due to notifications. However, people also saw a good side to it. All the cause of the Sappening had to say was this . To which people sent kind gifts to him. The adverse effects of Steam being down began to affect some taggers and make them go insane. Vulture even said that he would murder Ninja with a knife. Even HogPilot started to go mad. Many taggers started to shitpost the same stupid shit. After the third hour, a link to an article was brought to the site by Smoky Quartz's spirit. It showed that PhantomSquad and Poodlecorp claimed responsibility for the downtime, as illustrated in an article on hackread.com. Surprisingly, around the same time, Steam went back up, and all was good. The Aftermath Joy swept through the site, albeit with some confusion. Many unnecessary tags were posted, and Smoky lamented that she had used 22 tags during the 3 hour downtime. Steam was back, and the holiday sale with it. The next few hours were relatively silent on the site, and no one thought much of the events afterward. Category:History